Marriage Proposal? Whatever.....
Margin is walking back and forth in their living room, he was thinking about something. Clearly, its something serious, he was sweating hard. "What should I do.....Erghh..." ''Random thoughts keep on popping in his mind. Suddenly, he felt a familiar reiatsu at the door. Soon afterwards, there were a few knocks on the door. "Anyone home?" a voice called out sarcastically. Margin opened the door, he stared at the man, the intent of killing is there. The cold stare suddenly changed, Margin's eyes became teary and seems like about to cry. "YUZURU!" He shouted as he clinged on Yuzuru's leg. "What the hell?" yelled Yuzuru in shock that Margin would suddenly cling onto him like that. "What's wrong with you man?" he screamed after kicking Margin away. Margin was sent flying through to living room. He stood up with a few bruises but he didn't care much. "I NEED YOUR HELP!" "That make's sense...since you didn't try to kill me this time...so what kind of help do you need? Killing off hollows too strong for you or something?" asked Yuzuru with a curious experssion. Margin reached for his pocket, he held a small box in his hand which he showed to Yuzuru. He opened it, revealing a small ring inside of it. "I'm...uhmm...proposing to Yuki...And.. uhmm...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Margin was sweating non-stop, he was nervous. Yuzuru smiled and said "Oh come on Margin, you know Yuki will say yes no matter how you propose to her". The very thought of Yuki in a veil knocked Margin out. -nosebleed- Yuzuru sighed as he pulled Margin over to the couch and dropped him, allowing him to lay down on it. "What in the world were you thinking about that would make you get a nosebleed like that Margin?" he asked as he went to get something to clean up the random blood stain that Margin made. "I have to at least make my proposal......uhm...at least...good?" Margin can't think straight at the moment, his mind is busy deleting files that could make him nosebleed again. "Come on Yuzuru, help on this one....Your the chickboy right?" "For the last time Margin, I am a GUY that has feminine looks okay?...I don't know much that would count as romantic..." said Yuzuru, annoyed about the reference to his girly face. "WWAAAHHH" Margin screamed, he doesn't know what to do anymore. Yuki then entered the scene. "What's all the screaming about?" "Oh hey Yuki, what's up" said Yuzuru turning to look at her as if he didn't notice the scream. "Oh....Yuki....Hi...uhmm..,,We're playing...uhmm...Who screams louder kinda game...sorry..." Margin's excuse was rather.....odd but Yuki was gonna buy it, right? "Then no more games like that, it irritates my ears." Yuki replied. Yuzuru's eyes widened for a brief moment when he saw that Yuki actually believed what Margin said about it being a screaming game. He then relaxed again and said "Well then Margin apparently you won this one but let's try something less loud so Yuki won't get mad alright?" while trying not to laugh. "Oookk..." Margin's whole body was shaking, the idea of Yuki being mad is.....well, its not good. "I'm repeating myself for sooo many times already, Yuzuru......WHAT SHALL I DO???!!" "Well first things first, we should probably head out and get some training'' in before it gets too dark right?" winked Yuzuru, hoping that Margin will get the sign so that they can leave Yuki behind for a while so that they can plan for the proposal. "Huh? What training?" Margin just can't get simple signals, well... Yuzuru sighed, "How dense is this guy?''...I mean seriously...that was one of the easiest signs to notice..." he thought to himself before turning to look at Yuki. "Do you mind if I take Margin outside for a while so that he calms down and stop acting so random?" said Yuzuru, raising his hand and pointing at the confused Margin. "Sure, fine....Just be back by 6:00 pm...Dinner will ready by then." Yuki replied, with a sweet motherly smile. Margin saw Yuki's smile, for him, its like the glowing light from heaven. -nosebleed- -faints- "We'll definetely be back on time" said Yuzuru as he dragged the unconcious Margin out the door. Once they reached a far enough distance from the house, Yuzuru dropped Margin next to a nearby tree and asked "How the hell is this going to work out if you get nosebleeds and faint in front of your future wife?" asked Yuzuru. Margin remained unconscious, the shock was too much. Ciel coming from nowhere, poured a bucket of water on his face. It woke him up, angered. He grabbed Ciel by his shirt and raised him up. "The HELL??!" Ciel didn't reply and instead gave Margin a mocking smile. "You didn't have to do that you know...he would've woken up in a few more minutes...also, what are you doing here anyway?" said Yuzuru, looking at Ciel and his bucket. "I was simply, passing by.....and Margin, still don't know what to do with that ring of yours?" Ciel said, still raised up by Margin. After hearing Ciel, Margin let him go and frowned. Ciel was indeed correct, Margin doesn't know...his clueless. "I could give you a good example...." Ciel turned his attention to Yuzuru. He kneeled down and grabbed his hand. Unexpectedly, he kissed it and glared at Yuzuru's eyes while saying. "Will you be my bride, Milady?" "NO!" yelled Yuzuru enraged by Ciel's theatrics. He then kicked Ciel by twisting his body and allowing all of his weight to be added on to the kick. Ciel flew back quite a distance and knocked over several trees in the process. "What the hell did I tell you about treating me as if I'm a girl?!" yelled Yuzuru. Ciel stood up after being kicked so hard. He wiped off the dirt on his clothes while still smiling. "Don't worry about that Yuzuru-san, its normal to blush after being kissed in the hand." "That's not the point you idiot! The point is that you shouldn't do that to another guy!" he yelled. "None of you are helping..." Margin bowed down his head, his bangs covering his face. "Well...Forget it..." "Sorry about that Margin I got sidetracked by this guy." said Yuzuru, pointing over at Ciel. "So what does Yuki like the most or what does she find very romantic?" asked Yuzuru, serious about helping Margin with his proposal to Yuki. "I don't know actually...she's just....Yuki.." replied Margin, its not like he know everything about Yuki, he loves her. plain and simple. He'll do anything..... "Then just propose to her anywhere that will be memorable or special to just the two of you then...I'm quite sure she feels the same about you too Margin so any sort of way to ask for her hand in marriage will work if you don't have any of those." said Yuzuru, attempting to give him some sort of advice. "Well...I guess so..." Margin replied, with a little more courage found deep inside. "You ''guess, nothing....you'' know'' that she loves you the same way so propose to her already." said Yuzuru in an encouraging manner. "Yeah....but..I can't find the ring that was supposed to be in my pocket....THE RING! WHERE THE HELL IS IT???" Margin panicked, where was the ring? Did someone steal it? Did someone picked it up? Maybe he just misplaced it..... "Rings like this one should not be allowed to be taken by just anyone, Margin." Ciel raised his hand, he held the ring that was suppose to be for Yuki's. Why is he holding it? Well, he should give it back. Shocked, Margin wondered how Ciel got that from him, but his emotion switched from being shocked to angered. "Ciel...if you know what's good for ya....you'll give it back." "Hmmm..." Ciel is not in the mood, well maybe after a short game, he'll give it back later.....Its time for something that should kill the boredome... "Come and get it then, Margin." "You want to actually play tag with the guy or do you want me to kick his ass and take the ring back?...I'm still holding a grudge for what just happened..." said Yuzuru looking at Ciel with killing intent rolling off of him. Margin didn't reply, anger was fueling him up. What kind of fool would take that ring knowing it was from Margin, and its not just any ring...Its a ring for Yuki! Ciel just crossed the line....His gonna pay...or will he? "Cero." ''A black colored cero was fired at Ciel, it was big and dense, get hit by it and your dead. Yuzuru's eyes began to shift to a golden color, partially hollowfying himself. He then muttered "Cero Illuvia de Meteoros" and launched a meteor shower of azure colored ceros at Ciel, adding on to the destructive cero that Margin fired. ''"Now this.....is amusing!" Ciel thought to himself as he let the barrage of ceros hit him. After the assault was done, he emerged unscathed. What the heck did he just do? But Margin did not stop, using raw speed, he grabbed Ciel in the face and slammed him on the ground, another one of those face slams he usually does. "Give...me the ring.." His voice echoed and crackled, evident to his hollow powers. Ciel, although at Margin's mercy.....He was smiling evident to how freaky he can be. Ciel showed Margin the ring but refused to give it back. Yuzuru didn't do very much, he just mostly watched the two and kicked Ciel in the head once or twice when the situation demanded it. Ciel was laughing, its like his not even feeling any sort of pain. Behind Yuzuru and Margin was another Ciel laughing the same way the Ciel on Margin's hold is. Oddly, Margin can't feel the presence of the Ciel behind him, does Yuzuru not see him too? With a simple flick of his finger, the Ciel on the ground shattered like a broken glass. "Hey Margin, did you just notice that too?" asked Yuzuru, puzzled by what just happened. Margin was knocked unconscious, there's a mark on his neck. Ciel stared at Yuzuru with his sinister intent leaking all over. "So...Your next?" "No" said Yuzuru firmly as he pointed his palm at Ciel and fired off a Sōkatsui spell at him. As the blast was fired, it exploded right on Yuzuru's face. "Failing much?" "What the hell?" said Yuzuru as the burns from the explosion began to heal itself at a slow rate due to his slight hollowfication. A Small Fight? Yuzuru vs. Ciel "You need to practice your Kidō, Yuzuru..." Taunted Ciel, he remained still while glaring at Yuzuru. Margin was down for the count, he can't help Yuzuru on this one. "Like I need to" said Yuzuru, annoyed by what the hell just happened. "There's no way that I could've messed up a spell I've used countless of times...He must have something to do with it...but what?" thought Yuzuru, trying to analyze the situation. "Guess I need to test out my theory...Byakurai!" said Yuzuru, trying to hit Ciel once more with Kidō. The spell failed as it exploded on Yuzuru's hand. Ciel laughed at the supposely funny things that happened on Yuzuru and his spells. "Really now, Yuzuru.......HAHAHHA." "Now I'm sure of it, you are messing with my Kidō somehow..." said Yuzuru as he pointed at Ciel again, this time charging an azure colored cero with his index finger. "Cero Empalador" he murmured before firing off his cero. "No....You just suck on it...." Ciel said as he redirected the cero right back at Yuzuru. Yuzuru disappeared with the use of Shunpo and reappeared behind Ciel. He then swung his sword in a quick flurry of slashes, shooting off multiple blasts of azure colored bala at Ciel. A Demon Enters Wires covered the area, all the Balas disappeared as it was absorbed by the wires. Ciel purposely dropped the ring, it rolled and rolled until it hits the heel of Yuki. It has passed 6:00pm .....They are so dead....or atleast Margin and Yuzuru is as Ciel disappeared. Yuki picked up the ring and wondered what it is but she quickly turned his attention to Yuzuru. "What's the meaning of this?" she said as she pointed at the K.Oed Margin. "Oh shit...its past 6:00...we are so screwed now..." thought Yuzuru with a large cartoonish sweatdrop appearing above his head. "Well, Ciel stole that ring from Margin and he got pissed off and attacked Ciel...Then he got knocked out so I had to try and get it back...then you showed up because I didn't kick his ass in time for dinner..." said Yuzuru quickly. "What? Wait wait wait.....What ring?" Yuki asked, this question kept her from brutalizing Yuzuru. "The ring that you just picked up Yuki..." said Yuzuru cautiously, he didn't want to get killed by her right now. "I know! What I mean is.....What the hell is this ring? Is it more important than dinner? Huh?" And here comes the angry motherly questions......Oh well.... Yuzuru smiled and said "That ring is more important than dinner Yuki...Ask Margin about it when he wakes up...I'm quite sure his explanation will be better than mine.". Yuki walked over to Margin, her dark aura filling the area. Margin was pretending to be asleep that time, he doesn't want to confront Yuki especially with her angry about dinner. She grabbed his shirt and raised him up. Afraid and doesn't know what to do, Margin's mind was about to explode, he was sweating like a faucet releasing water. "Mind explai..." "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" That came out of nowhere.....Yuki frozed and dropped Margin. "I...uhmm...I.." She mumbled as she blushed. Yuzuru sighed then said "We spent a good chunk of the day planning on how to propose to her romantically and this is how you propose to her?". Margin stood up and smiled, he scratched his head as he sighed. "Well....Dunno what to do..." "I uhmm...You see...Uhmm..." Yuki still mumbling, she just can't say'' yes'' right away. Yuzuru just sighed again and said "Oh well, at least you managed to ask her to marry you.". After a moment, Yuzuru asked "Are you two always always like this when you're together?", wondering why she didn't say yes already. Still blushing, Yuki hugged Margin to hide her red face. "Ok..uhmm Alright...fine....I'll marry you..." She muttered. "Yuzuru...Your invited..." "Sweet, thanks for the invite" said Yuzuru with a smile. Margin raised Yuki's chin as he smiled, he touched her face and pressed his lips on her's. "Uhmm.....I think its been a while since I said this...Oh well...I love you.." He declared. "Well I love you more..." Yuki replied. "Well I'm all for these lovey dovey moments and everything but I think dinner's getting cold..." said Yuzuru after a moment. "Oh..right..Uhmm well, you can come over for dinner at least..." Yuki invited, the dark aura faded, the kiss Margin just gave her made her have a very good mood. While Margin...well...he is nosebleeding to death..."Why did I do that?" "''Alright then...thanks Yuki" said Yuzuru, picking Margin up and carrying him back to the house. ''At the house: "Well...You could take that seat Yuzuru." Yuki re-heated the food as it became cold after being left for a while. Margin was on the couch, still unconscious. "Thanks Yuki" said Yuzuru, moving to the dining room table and sitting down. "What's for dinner?" he asked after a while. "Nothing special....just Oden (A Hot Pot Dish)....Help yourself..." "I haven't had that in a long time." said Yuzuru, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and digging in. "It's delicious!" he said after a few bites. Yuki smiled, she's happy Yuzuru liked her cooking, but she was thinking or worried of something else. Yes, she loves Margin, that's pretty clear but......things just happened so fast. She's worried that what if they can't live happily? What if something goes wrong? She tried to hide her feeling of uneasiness but its pretty obvious... "What's wrong Yuki?" asked Yuzuru, puzzled at her worried expression. "You just got engaged...you should be happy right now" he added after setting down his chopsticks. "Its nothing.." She tried to smile again. Yuki let's go of a long-deep breath, and glared at Yuzuru. "What about you Yuzuru? Don't you have any girlfriend, fiancee, or something?" She asked, trying to change the topic. "Hm?...no, I don't...I get mistaken for a girl too much to actually find myself a girlfriend...unless you count girls that thought I was a girl..." said Yuzuru. ''*SLuurp Arghhh* '' In a matter of seconds, the the food in Yuzuru's bowl was eaten. "As always...delicious meal, Yuki-chan." Our of nowhere was Zen, still chewing the food he just devoured. "Zen...you need to work on your table manners..." said Yuzuru with distaste, he isn't fond of people eating like that. "What could I do? Yuki's cooking......is irresistable..." Zen laughed but noticed that something was wrong with Yuki and why the heck is Margin sleeping or is he? "Yuzuru....What happened?" "Margin was planning on proposing to Yuki, he fainted alot, we went outside and talked up until Ciel stole the ring, we got into a fight, Margin got knocked out, Yuki came to find us becuase we were late for dinner, Margin proposed to her, and he fainted sometime after she said yes." said Yuzuru in a quick recap of what happened today. "So poor fella proposed.....And is that something to be sad with? Eh Yuki?" Zen asked, as usual a wide grin on his face. "No...I'm not sad..Just thinking..." Yuki replied. "More like worried about something...what is it Yuki? The rest of us are concerned about you with that kind of expression..." said Yuzuru, worrying about what Yuki was worried about. Margin stood up from the couch, he walked over Yuki and embraced her from behind. "Let it go....There is absolutely nothing to worry about...We're engaged! Shouldn't you be happy?" "Ok....Now will you sit at the table? Or your share will be given to Yuzuru!" "Um Yuki...I'm already full..." said Yuzuru. *SCENE ENDS!*